somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Development status
Recent additions * March 22, 2012: 25 new cards added to ATG VI (Batch #7) * March 8, 2012: 2011 Season player set available for play * February 22, 2012: 18 new cards added to ATG VI (Batch #6) * February 3, 2012: Strat-O-Matic.com to be taking over Strat-O-Matic Online this Spring * January 30, 2012: 21 new cards added to ATG VI (Batch #5) * December 15, 2011: 20 new cards added to ATG VI (Batch #4) * November 17, 2011: 20 new cards added to ATG VI (Batch #3) * October 26, 2011: An announcement about our pending site rebuild * October 17, 2011: 20 new cards added to ATG VI (Batch #2) * September 17, 2011: Ballpark column added to Your Teams page * September 15, 2011: 40 new cards added to ATG VI (Batch #1) * August 18, 2011: Hide your scores (for Game Replay watching) * August 2, 2011: Game Replay available (beta) * July 26, 2011: All (main site) player sets now with latest playoff formats * July 8, 2011: 3-round Playoffs for 24-team leagues * June 27, 2011: Added ability to schedule Frenzies * June 16, 2011: Free Trial leagues, new customer discount, referral bonuses * April 13, 2011: 7-game Semi-Finals Games 5 & 6 schedule tweak * March 3, 2011: 2010 Season player set available for play * February 7, 2011: Added ability to change your team name * February 3, 2011: Added Your Record by Ballpark * January 20, 2011: Added ability to set backups for DH in the Lineup Depth Chart (for real this time) * January 3, 2011: Added Hold, Pitcher Batting ratings to pitcher lists * November 10, 2010: Added ability to swap years of a player in 1 transaction (ATG only) * November 4, 2010: Expanded Semi-Finals to Best-of-7 (new sets only, starting with ATG VI) * November 4, 2010: ATG VI player set available for play * November 2, 2010: Added ballpark info to Per-Game Starters page * November 2, 2010: Added central page for all your hitters' individual settings checkboxes * September 16, 2010: Added ability to set backups for DH in the Lineup Depth Chart (rescinded; needs more work) * August 26, 2010: Back to the '90s player set available for play * April 30, 2010: '70s/'80s: See years of free agents after the season is over * March 25, 2010: Added stats displays for players you've dropped * March 15, 2010: 2009 Season "Unleashed" (includes fluke cards) player set available for play * March 4, 2010: 2009 Season player set available for play * February 11, 2010: Live Drafts available for ATG V * February 11, 2010: Live Draft pick time limits now customizable * February 4, 2010: Mock Live Drafts resurrected; ATG V Mock Drafts in beta * December 11, 2009: $140M league option made available * December 11, 2009: ATG V player set available for play * November 20, 2009: Added search option for RP-only * October 26, 2009: New Help Center/Contact Us page * October 20, 2009: Mock Live Drafts resurrected (... halted on 11/3/09) * October 16, 2009: Prize credits available immediately for 24-team league Semi-Finals losers * October 8, 2009: 1999 Season player set available for play * October 5, 2009: Waivers, auto-draft leagues draft immediately * October 2, 2009: Added search option for $500K players * October 1, 2009: "Don't PR For" player checkbox added * September 24, 2009: 38 ballparks added to ATG IV * August 12, 2009: 24-team leagues * June 26, 2009: Bullpen v2 * June 14, 2009: Choose your preferred default Lineups page Wish List / To Do This is a list of suggestions and requests made by the SOM community from the past and present, as well as initiatives we at SportingNews.com have a desire or need to work on. It is in rough, estimated order of desire, and always under construction, meaning 1) don't place too much emphasis on the relative position of everything, and 2) just because something is higher on the list doesn't necessarily mean it will be addressed sooner. There are plenty of other factors that go into what we tackle at given times, including scope, timing, budget, etc. * make Maximum Rules optional/customizable * ✓ forum improvement * ✓ 7-game Semi-Finals * ✓ improved playoff structure for 24-team leagues * bring all older games (e.g. '70s, '80s...) under SOM central site * reboot/refresh older games (e.g. '70s, '80s...) * bug: home-field advantage for Semi-Finals not correctly determined when down to run diff. tiebreaker * ✓ more comprehensive personal manager stats/history display * in-game messaging: make it available before a league fills * bring back Auto-Leagues * ✓ Lineup Depth Chart - ability to list backups for DH * loophole to close: making penalty-free roster moves after 10pm on Opening Day * ✓ one-stop shop for hitter strategy checkboxes (like the existing Pitcher Prefs. page) * ✓ bug: Auto-Draft leaves you with fewer than 2 catchers * ✓ bug: can't set certain SPs to start in the playoffs * display: pitcher stealing ratings * other league sizes (besides 12 and 24) * auction drafts * strategy option: Remove pitcher when reaching specified fatigue level * Live Draft: option to frenzy upon draft completion * Live Draft: support for salary caps ** One day we may be able to add a display that tells you how much money you've spent and have left, but the problem is that there's no good way to enforce a salary cap. I posed this problem to the community on the forums and no one could offer a good solution. * Auto Draft improvements (longer discussion to be had on ideal design) * ✓ GameCast - "watch" the games * Remove for Def. Sub with lead: don't do it if there's no better replacement * option: choose which division you want to join (River Field View, AeroDave10) * ✓ bug: table headers shift around when windows are re-scaled * ✓ set reverse lineups * set lineups/settings for each individual game ** alternative: per opposing pitcher * option to randomize divisions assignments when a league is full * ✓ change your own team name * ✓ schedulable frenzies * league message boards * making trading more flexible ** ✓ include players to be dropped upon trade completion ** include small amounts of cash? * peer-based trade approval system (to combat collusion/lopsided trades) * one-game playoff to break ties * email notifications ** trade offers/relies, watch a player (Valen), daily digest (Valen), boxscores, etc. * ✓ player search options ** ✓ by PA/IP threshold(s) ** ✓ AL/NL ** ✓ by any misc. stat ** ✓ search for RP-only (for older games; already in central site) * ✓ bug: trading to get around roster limits * lefty/righty splits for home and away * ✓ bug: red "I" injury mark lingers too long on free agent lists * ✓ bug: lineup depth chart IE 8 issues in older games * ✓ bug: rapidly successive injuries being misreported on front office injury display * display d20 rolls in play-by-plays * bug (unconfirmed): "problems with selecting backups after one of the two backups for a position has been dropped from the roster and replaced" (SebastianDerenzo) * ✓ per-game starters page: list ballpark/ratings * ✓ stat display: ballpark effect numbers on Standings page * ✓ stat display: sim stats on lineups page, instead of real-life stats * ✓ stat collection for results off hitter vs. pitcher card * transaction list: filter for trades (vs. adds/drops) * ✓ league descriptions (for display in league directories) * ✓ bug: pitchers' BFP should be PA, not AB * notepad feature * lineups page: allow pitcher to hit 8th (or elsewhere) * bug: corner OFs flip-flopping unnecessarily * league option: different divisions draft from different player pools (Palanion) * waivers period for dropped players (Valen) * stat display: outfield assists * ✓ sort by more detailed fielding ratings (e.g. range/arm/errors) * link individual players to baseball-reference.com (free4allfree2011) * display: transaction history on team schedule/results page * watch list for free agents * bug (unconfirmed): Pitcher throwing a no-hitter removed by Mop-up Bullpen Role box * lineups page: SB, bunt, H&R * "Hot Manager" leaderboard (i.e. who's hot in the last x weeks) (agabriel) * ✓ stat display: pitcher run support * bug: "quick hook" display being repeated on pbp * "Global Front Office" (Valen) * better in-game messaging system ** ✓ sent mail archive ** central box for all your teams (cminton) * bug: live draft didn't like the team name "Again ????????"